I Would Walk 500 Miles
by sabrinapasteandplato
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP having an emotional goodbye as Person A (Chloe) gets on the train to go to visit family/friends for a long while. Person A's scarf gets caught on something and falls to the floor. Person B (Beca) spots it and takes the next train - traveling all over to return the scarf. They reunite and laugh as they kiss. Person B joins Person A. M for Future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this started out as a fluffy (not so) little one-shot, but turned into a multi-chapter fic which I wrote based on the following prompt:**

**Imagine your OTP having an emotional goodbye as Person A gets on the train to go to visit family/friends for a long while. Person A's scarf gets caught on something and falls to the floor. Person B spots it and takes the next train - traveling all over to return the scarf. They reunite and laugh as they kiss. Person B joins Person A. Find it Here!**

**As soon as I read the prompt I started writing it in my head, so I had to get to my computer and write it for real! Hope you like. It's slightly AU in that Beca and Chloe didn't meet at Barden they met when Beca was producing Chloe's first album, so Chloe was a Bella, but Beca wasn't. If you guys like this I might write a prequel because I've got some ideas... XOXO.**

**Oh, also, possible trigger warning for suicide. Not any main characters, it's an OC, but there's about 1,000 words that are about this. The scene isn't important to the ending, and it's the only place where the issue is mentioned, so I've marked the section, and you won't miss anything if you skip it.**

I Would Walk 500 Miles

Chapter One

Beca turned the key in the ignition of her car and shut it off. "C'mon, I don't want you to miss your train." She looked at Chloe and saw the redhead wiping away a tear on her cheek. "Chlo, hey, look at me," Beca said, tilting Chloe's chin up to look at her. "It's just a month, okay? We can Skype every night, I'll be with you until you fall asleep, even with the time difference. And we can text and call."

Chloe, sitting in the passenger seat of Beca's old, forest green Toyota Prius, sighed. She knew she had to go. Because of the distance it was hard to get home as often as she wanted too, especially when she was so tight with her family. But still, leaving Beca? She knew how hard it would be. Just the thought of falling asleep alone and waking up alone for almost five weeks killed her inside. The redhead honestly didn't think she could do it.

"I know Becs, but I'll still miss you. I get to hold your hand and kiss you and wake up next to you every day. I don't really know what to do without that B, I love you."

"Shh, Chlo', I know. I love you too, and I promise I will be right here when you get back with a big banner that says 'Welcome Home!' and streamers and cake and confetti and that weird donut flavored vodka that you like so much even though I think it's gross. Because I love you Chloe Beale, I really do." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and it took everything she had not to tear up and tell the redhead to stay home.

"I just wish you could come with me..." the redhead muttered, absentmindedly playing with her Bellas scarf which was tied to her purse. Beca didn't really understand why this scarf was so important to Chloe, but clearly it was since she carried it everywhere. Beca knew it was from Chloe's days at Barden doing a capella, and she knew that the Bellas was how Chloe met Aubrey, but she didn't really understand the appeal.

"Believe me babe, you have no idea how much I want too. Even though the thought of spending a month in the vicinity of your parents terrifies me, I would go without a second thought if I could. But Luke's bringing in a new client and if I go he'll fire me." The DJ and record producer, sighed. She was sick of having to miss out on things because of work, but this was also her dream job, what motivated her to get through college instead of just dropping out. She had almost dropped out about a dozen times over, she was in LA already for school and bailing was incredibly tempting. But she also knew that she would find a better job and people would be more likely to take her seriously if she had a degree, so, she stayed.

"I know, I know." Chloe took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, trying not to ruin her makeup. She unbuckled and opened the car door, looking at the train station ahead of her.

Beca reached down and popped the trunk before following Chloe. "Let's get your suitcases, okay?" she said, wiping away a tear before the redhead could notice. Beca reached into the trunk and grabbed two very large suitcases as well as a weekender bag and a backpack. "You're sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Beca asked, handing the backpack to her girlfriend.

"I'm sure, and you can always mail me anything I forget," Chloe said, putting on the backpack, grabbing her purse and the weekender.

"Oh god Chlo', I feel like a pack mule!" Beca said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well those muscles _are_ the only reason I'm dating you," Chloe retorted with a laugh at the now smirking Beca.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Red," Beca deadpanned, giving Chloe one of her signature winks. "You know this train station way better than I do, so lead the way."

Beca knew that Chloe was afraid of flying and so whenever she went anywhere that would normally require a flight(for example, going home to Grand Marias, Minnesota), the redhead took a train. It was a good thing she liked it, because otherwise she would be out of travel options.

Chloe took off, headed towards a counter where she could check her bags. Beca followed with Chloe's two large suitcases in tow, smiling at the redhead and her determination. "Hi, my name's Chloe Beale, I'm on a train to Portland this morning, I need to check my bags." Chloe looked up at the man behind the counter and smiled. That smile was one that still, after almost four years, made Beca weak in the knees.

"Of course, two bags headed to St. Paul, correct?" the man asked after typing a few things in his computer and checking Chloe's ticket and ID.

"That's right! My bags are back here," Chloe said, gesturing to Beca, struggling to keep both suitcases balanced in the very busy Union Station and laughing.

"Okay, bring them here, then."

Beca did just that and it took both her and Chloe to lift them onto the scales. The man behind the counter printed off two tags and stuck one on each bag before they were set on a conveyor belt and taken away. Beca then took Chloe's bag for on the train and slipped it over her shoulder, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and leading them to the platform.

As the two women stepped outside they heard the speaker crackle and announce "The train to Portland will be arriving in three minutes."

Beca could see Chloe begin to cry again and so she set the redhead's bag down on the platform, leaned forward, and kissed just below Chloe's eye where a tear was sliding down her cheek. "Chloe, really, it will be fine. You're not even going to miss anything and I promise I won't forget to feed the cat," Beca said with a light laugh, squeezing Chloe's hand in the process. A strong breeze blew over the train station when Chloe's train to Portland arrived.

Looking up at the train Chloe sighed deeply, she really was going to miss Beca. "Well, you can't come on the train with me..." she said.

"I know, so come here," Beca pulled Chloe in very close, kissing her deeply. She wanted to let the redhead know just how much she would miss her, but that they would be okay, and a thousand other feelings she couldn't put into words. The DJ hoped her kiss said it all, and she only broke it when the speaker crackled again and said "Now boarding those with rooms to Portland."

"That's me babe," Chloe said, crying again.

"I love you Chloe," Beca gave Chloe another kiss and was met with a bone crushing hug. "We'll be fine, Red, I promise."

"I love you too Becs," Chloe said, breaking the hug, grabbing her suitcases from her girlfriend and walking towards the train.

Beca stayed on the platform until the train had completely left the station, waving at Chloe even when she could no longer see her. Beca wiped a tear from her cheek and took a deep breath. The DJ reached down to pull her phone out of her pocket when she noticed that Chloe's Bella scarf, which had been tied around the redhead's purse, was now under Beca's purse. She reached down to grab it before jogging into the train station. She approached the same counter where they checked Chloe's bags just a while earlier and said "I need a ticket to St. Paul."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Well ma'am, that was the train to Portland right there, and you have to go from here to Portland and then take the train from Portland to St. Paul," the man said, pulling up something on his computer. "The next train out to Portland isn't until tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine, that's fine, just get me where I need to go, okay?" Beca said, her mind racing a mile a minute.

"Okay, I need to see your driver's license," the man said. Beca complied and handed it to him.

"Now what kind of arrangements would you like?"

"Can I get WiFi?" the DJ asked, an idea already playing itself out in her head.

"Only in our Superliner Bedrooms Ms. Mitchell," he said, handing Beca her license.

"Great, I'll take one on each of my trains, I don't care how much, here." Beca shoved her credit card at the man who quickly rung up her purchase and printed out her ticket.

"Alright then, sign here and be back tomorrow afternoon at 2:00, the train is at 2:30 but I doubt you want to miss it!"

Beca quickly signed and shoved everything in her purse. As she was walking out the revolving door she heard the man call, "Enjoy your trip!"

_Enjoy my trip? _Beca thought. _I'll be lucky if I still have my job when I get back._ She jogged to the car and threw it into reverse, heading to work. After taking the morning off to take Chloe to the train station Beca doubted that asking - no begging- Luke for a few days off when he already assigned her a new artist would go over well.

Before she knew it Beca was standing before Luke's office door, hand raised to knock. Right as she was about to do so the door opened and Luke stepped out. "Beca, you're not my 11:30."

"I know, but Luke, I need this week off. I can be back Monday, I think, maybe. I took Chloe to the train early this morning and she called saying she broke her leg switching between cars. No one in her family will fly, so I've gotta go meet her in Portland..." Beca ranted, hoping Luke wouldn't call her bluff.

"Beca, do you honestly think I can't tell when you're bullshitting me?" he asked.

"Fine, Luke, you got me. It's just, Chloe forgot something really important and I can't just send it to her!" The small brunette was getting frustrated at this point, Luke was a friend and when she told him the real reason she wanted to go he would give her the time off, but not without screwing with her a little bit.

"And why is that?" he asked, drawing the 'why' out into about ten syllables in that accent of his.

"Okay, so she forgot this scarf and it means a lot to her. And as soon as I noticed I got a ticket to St. Paul because dammit Luke, I love her and I'm willing to travel half way across the country to Minnesota in January for her. I didn't realize it until now, but I want to marry her. So even if it means you'll fire me, I'm going to St. Paul and proposing to Chloe as soon as I get there. But I do really like this job, it's how I met Chloe after all, and I do want to keep it, so please, just give me a week or so off?" Beca took a deep breath, after all, she did give Luke her whole tirade at once.

"You're lucky I like you Beca and you're lucky I don't think this new artist is actually worthy of your skills as a producer. If you can get Jesse or Amy to take the artist then you've got the time off," Luke said, giving in to Beca easily since they had been friends for years. "And you're damn lucky I like seeing Red make you happy!" he called at Beca, who had left the office in a rush and was now in the elevator.

The DJ pressed the button for her floor and headed straight to Fat Amy's office. Beca didn't bother to knock and walked right in. "Amy!" she said, scaring the Australian woman. "I need you to take an artist for me."

"What's in it for me?" she retorted.

"Drinks. I'll buy you drinks." Beca said, hoping to convince the blonde to help her. When Amy looked disinterested Beca added, "For a week." Amy's eyebrow shot up, but she still wavered. Beca, really needing this favor, upped the ante. "For two weeks?"

"You've got yourself a deal short stack!" she said, grabbing a pen off of her desk and throwing it at Beca who was still in the doorway. But if you're going anywhere I'm not watching that demon you call a cat. Even though I've wrestled dingoes and crocodiles simultaneously, that cat is a bitch!" Amy called to Beca who had already walked away and was heading down the hall.

"That's what Jesse's for!" Beca said, walking into Jesse's office to see him skyping... With his mom.

"Mom, I've gotta go, a colleague is here!" he said, spinning around in his chair to see Beca.

"Hey Lola, I've come to ask a favor of your son, think you can convince him to help me out?" Beca said with a smile at the computer.

"Well what is it darling?" the brunette woman on the screen asked Beca.

"Well you remember my girlfriend, Chloe, right? The four of us had lunch last time you were in town." After a conformational nod from the older woman Beca continued, "She hasn't even been gone a day yet and I already miss her like crazy and so I'm getting on a train tomorrow afternoon to go to her hometown where she's headed now to visit her parents and ask her to marry me, and I need your son here," Beca gestured at Jesse who looked dumbfounded, "to feed the cat, water the plants, and get the mail."

"Dude! You're gonna propose?!" Jesse said, a bit _too_ excited.

"Yeah dipshit, that's what I just said. So, can you do that stuff for me?" Beca said, smiling at her best friend.

"Do I get anything out of the deal?" he asked.

"Bragging rights to knowing before anyone else... Well except Luke. I had to show my hand to get him to give me the time off..."

Jesse sighed before he said, "Fine Beca, I'll do it. But you need to get something suitable for, y'know, winter, since you're practically going to Canada."

Beca stuck her tongue out at her friend before agreeing with him. The two said good bye to Jesse's mother before Beca left and headed to her office. She got everything she could need together, played around with a few recordings of the single she was working on, and paced around the room anxious to get her plan underway.

Six o'clock finally rolled around and so Beca grabbed her stuff, grabbed Jesse, and the pair headed to the mall.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find a winter coat in LA, Jess?" Beca asked, annoyed that she was even in a mall.

"There's an Eddie Bauer here, I'm sure they've got something..." Jesse said, grabbing Beca's hand and leading the way. "Wait a minute, have you ever seen snow Beca?"

"... No," she muttered, pretending to be distracted by a display window. The DJ grew up in a Georgia town on the coast of the Gulf of Mexico, they didn't get a lot of snow there. And then college in LA. Beca had never really experienced the whole "winter" thing before.

"And you plan on driving in the snow?"

"I'm renting a huge SUV, I'll be fine Jess, now come on, I want to get the hell out of here. Chloe dragged me to this hell hole last week and the only good thing about it was that she bought me a pretzel and... That was it." Beca again was avoiding Jesse's gaze, hoping -even though she knew it was pointless- that he wouldn't ask.

"And? C'mon Bec, the endings are the best part!"

"Fine, we went home and had really awesome sex in the shower, happy?" Beca looked at a speechless Jesse and entered the store. She began to look around and when she turned to ask Jesse a question saw that he was still standing outside the store looking shell shocked. "Stop being a pussy Jess and get in here!"

Jesse entered the store and shook his head. "Right, we're here to get you a winter coat."

"These are all parkas for christ's sakes, won't my old leather jacket work?" Beca groaned, already hating their shopping trip.

"Yeah, if you want to freeze your ass off," he retorted, digging around through the racks. "What about this?" Jesse was holding up a thick, wool, trench coat. It was just plain khaki and if Beca's leather jacket wouldn't do, this was as good as it was going to get.

"Great, we found a coat. Now let me buy it so we can go, I've got a ton of stuff I need to pack for the train..." Beca grabbed the coat from Jesse's hands and walked toward the counter when a man dressed in hiking boots, cargo pants, and a vest approached her.

"Did I hear you say you were taking a train? If you're going overnight I would really suggest a sleeping bag," he said. "Those trains get drafty and the bedding is just awful.

"Okay fine, I'll get the sleeping bag and the coat, whatever." Beca was always an impatient one, and she was rocking on her heels at the counter, credit card in hand, when the man grabbed the sleeping bag from the storage room.

"Now I don't know how much you camp or such, but this is the one I would recommend if you're going on the train, it's nice and fluffy, but not too bulky that you can't carry it. This one, the ComfortBag 1412, comes in navy, red, or dark green, and it's $349.95," the salesman said, showing the DJ the color options.

"Jesus, $350 for a sleeping bag? Dude, I'm only gonna use this once, I've got a house and if I have a sleeping bag my girlfriend will just want to drag me camping."

_Oh god, Chlo and I camping, that would be a disaster._ Beca was eager to get out of the mall. They played crappy music and everything was ridiculously overpriced. Not to mention the sticky children running everywhere. It just wasn't her scene.

"Bec, the last album you produced went _platinum_," Jesse reminded the brunette. "Just get it so you're comfortable for the trip and donate it after, Chloe never has to know."

"Ugh, fine, fine. I'll take that in navy and the coat in khaki. And no, I don't want to sign up for a rewards anything or give you my email because I will never come here again unless the girlfriend actually drags me camping. And if she does, it'll be kicking and screaming, so don't count on it."

The cashier simply laughed and rung up Beca's items, hoping that whatever adventure she was attempting to take went well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Beca, two large bags in hand, stepped into the elevator. She traveled up to the penthouse apartment she and Chloe shared to pack her bag. The DJ threw her bags on the couch and turned to her best friend. "Hey Jess, you want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said, sitting down in her couch. "So, do you know what you're going to do once you actually get to where Chloe lives?"

Beca grabbed two beers from her fridge, pulled out her church key and opened them, handing one to Jesse. "I have an idea... But I don't know if I can pull it off. Think you can find an old boom box in St. Paul for me? Well not old, just old looking. It needs to be able to play a burned CD though..."

Jesse had no clue what his friend was planning, but knowing Beca it would be good, so he agreed. But again, he knew Beca so he knew it could also not at all convey the message she was going for... She might need all the help she can get. "I'll call around, see if I can find one and have a place hold it for you."

"Thanks Jess, that'll help a lot. I want to be there as soon as I can..." the DJ said, smiling.

"But first, you need to pack, and while you do wear a lot of jeans and flannel-" he coughed in an attempt to hide his next word, "gay," cough, "I don't think you know what you're getting in to."

Beca jokingly slugged her friend on the shoulder before getting up from the couch and walking towards her and Chloe's bedroom.

"Dude! There is literally a bra on your ceiling fan, what the fuck?!" Jesse said.

While he was looking up at the bra, Beca quickly kicked a pair of her girlfriend's panties under the bed. The bra was hers and Jesse seeing it was embarrassing, but Chloe's lingerie was a whole different story. "She was going away for a month, okay? And anyway, that's mine."

Jesse cringed and quickly averted his eyes. "Oh god, I _so_ did not need to see that!"

"Get over it, pussy. It's a bra." Beca was in the process of pulling out her suitcase from the top of her and Chloe's walk in closet, but was struggling to reach it. She jumped for it, and fell about a foot short of the handle.

"Hah, they should call you DJ Fun Size," Jesse said, stepping in front of her and grabbing the case.

"Not funny. And I could've gotten that myself," she retorted. Beca tossed the suitcase on her unmade bed and opened it.

"Okay, first you're gonna need socks, a lot of them. It's cold up there, she practically lives in Canada."

Beca rolled her eyes and turned to point to her sock drawer. Instead, she saw Jesse opening Chloe's bedside drawer. "Dude! No! Not _that _one!" But she was too late and her best friend was standing there wide-eyed.

"Holy Mary mother of god, there's like twelve..." he said.

Beca ran over to him and slammed the drawer shut. "I'm not a fifteen year old boy who needs easy access to his socks, so I don't keep them there, dumbass. They're in the closet." She pointed to the open double doors, they're in the closet. No more opening drawers, got it?"

Jesse simply nodded, still a little shell shocked. "Right. No more drawers."

"Okay, clearly you aren't going to be of any help," Beca said, taking a sip of her beer. "I'll give you all the stuff and you pack it, okay? Can you handle that?" Seeing her friend nod in confirmation Beca headed into her closet. She grabbed three identical pairs of black combat boots, a pair of black sling back heels, and a pair of Uggs that Chloe bought her last time they went to Minnesota. She dropped them on the floor in front of Jesse and went back into her closet.

"Jess, the remote to the stereo system is on my bedside table, turn it on? It'll go right to my music." She dug through her sock drawer and grabbed all of them, she dropped them in the suitcase as the music began to play.

"Okay, _I_ have a few things to pack that you're too immature to even see apparently, so be forewarned," the brunette said, laughing at her friend. She carried an armful of bras and underwear out of her closet and threw them in one of the pockets of her suitcase. Jesse had averted his eyes and Beca chuckled. "God, you're a baby, what did you think I was bringing out? I got it from the closet, not that drawer you found earlier."

"Right, right. Make fun all you want Beca, but I could hold this against you some day." Jesse took a long swig of his beer, finishing it off. "I'm going to get us another round," he said before walking down the spiral staircase that led to Beca and Chloe's loft bedroom.

Beca searched through her closet again, pulling out a dozen of her favorite shirts, a dozen tank tops, and her favorite pairs of jeans. She wasn't sure how long she would be staying, and figured that if it was long enough to need more clothes she could do laundry. The brunette threw all of that down on her bed before heading back in for another trip.

She reached in the back of her closet and pulled out her garment bag, throwing in an emerald dress that highlighted her eyes and made her look amazing as well as a few other dresses that would go with the one pair of heels she was bringing. She heard Jesse enter and took the beer he was offering. "Thanks. Grab that old shoebox up there?"

Jesse did what Beca asked him and said, "And you say they shouldn't make fun of your height."

Beca rolled her eyes and gave her friend one of her trademark crooked grins before pointing to a pink bag that was now exposed. "Grab that and then put the shoe box back."

When Jesse had retrieved the bag he opened it, exposing a matching ice blue bra and panties. "Dayummm, this a gift for the lady?"

Beca raised her eyebrows, winked at her friend, and snatched the bag from him.

"God dammit! I have seen enough of your underwear to last me a life time! Christ!"

The DJ scoffed and said, "It's not even her size." She reached into the bag and grabbed the small ring box inside, as well as the lingerie which she put in her case. She slipped the ring box in her satchel and again turned to Jesse.

"You know her bra size? Is that, like, a lesbian thing? Because I don't know Tina's bra size..." Jesse, looking very worried, asked, "Is that a thing I should know?"

Beca couldn't contain her laughter at her best friend's questions. "A lesbian thing, seriously man? I know other people's bra size... And I'm pretty good at guessing if I don't know. I don't think it's a 'lesbian thing'. And Tina's a 36C."

"Hey! How do you know my girlfriend's bra size?!" Jesse called to Beca who had gone in the bathroom to retrieve her various toiletries, laughing.

**So there you go my lovely readers, Chapter Three! To give me time to write, edit, etc. I've decided that I'll be posting a chapter every Sunday! They'll be posted here and on AO3. XOXO. **

**P.S. Reviews are great motivation!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Don't worry Bec, I got this," Jesse said as he was helping Beca carry her bags into the train station. "Feed the cat, water the plants, get the mail. No biggie."

"Yeah, well that's what Amy said to us before Chlo and I left for her tour and when we got home all of our plants were dead, our mail box was stuffed, and she just poured the whole bag of cat food into the dish."

"I won't do any of those things, now come on, your train is almost here." Jesse began to walk through Union Station to the platform, Beca following with her portable DJ equipment, laptop, and self-proclaimed "man purse" in tow.

They arrived on the platform just as the train did, and it quickly emptied. Within a few moments the speaker was crackling and announcing that all rooms to Portland were boarding. "Well, that's me..." Beca said. She took her bag from Jesse and set it next to her.

Jesse opened his arms for a hug, and while Beca was often reluctant when it came to physical contact, she hugged him back. "Go get 'em tiger!"

Beca laughed and pulled away from her hug. She gave her best friend a high five, promised to call him, and boarded the train. A conductor handed her a card for her room at the far end of the next car.

She found her cabin after passing it twice and put her things inside. This train ride was almost thirty hours, and so she made herself comfortable. She immediately pulled out her DJ equipment and set up. She had a lot of work to do before she got to St. Paul if her plan was going to work. A conductor checked in and scanned her ticket and after that she got to work.

Beca dug through the thousands of music files on her computer before finding the cover she and Chloe did years ago of Titanium. They had done one at home, just for fun, but when it turned out quite good they decided to record it in the studio. Chloe's manager suggested they produce and release it, but Chloe refused, it was just for her and Beca. She opened up her mixing software and put the song in. She played around with it and when she found where she wanted the next song to transition in, she pulled it up in the computer: "I'm Gonna Be" by the Proclaimers. The DJ was planning on recording the song herself, so that it would be her vocals along with Chloe's on Titanium, but she needed to fit everything in first.

She had been messing around with her DJing program for almost three hours straight when there was a knock on her cabin door. She stood up, not realizing how much her legs needed to stretch and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"It's lunchtime, we have turkey, ham, or cheese sandwiches or a salad, your choice of dressing. And they all come with chips and a soda, water, or juice," the woman pushing a small trolley said, smiling at Beca.

"Oh, right, food. I'll just take the salad, that's fine." Beca was eager to get back to work, the mix still wasn't right, and she didn't need any distractions.

"Dressing?" the portly woman asked.

"Raspberry vinaigrette if you've got it," she said.

"Of course, here you are darling. And what kind of soda would you like?"

Oh god. Soda. Beca had an awful Diet Coke addiction, but Chloe told her she should stop drinking it, it was bad for her health. And as much as she was jonesing, she figured that if she wanted Chloe to marry her, she should probably do this one, stupid little thing for her. "Ginger ale?"

The woman outside Beca's cabin handed her a can of soda, a box with her salad, dressing, chips, and silverware. "Thanks," Beca smiled. She grabbed her food and noticed that the woman was giving her a strange look.

"I'm sorry, but you just look so familiar... Are you a musician?" she asked, clearly not wanting to invade Beca's privacy.

"Producer and DJ, I'm surprised you recognized me..." she said, smiling.

"Of course! I've seen you in magazines with that adorable little Chloe Beale!"

Beca laughed, of course someone would recognize her because of Chloe. The two kept their relationship relatively under wraps, but once the media found out, it was chaos for them for a few weeks. Neither of them were upset that people knew, for Beca just that they were bothering the couple.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," Beca said, rocking back and forth on her heels. She was getting restless being away from her mix this long and being so close to figuring out what was missing.

"How sweet, enjoy your trip dear, I'll be seeing you around seven for dinner, and you can always press this button if you want something off the trolley." And with that the woman walked away.

Beca ate her lunch and played around with her mix for a while. Eventually she got to a point where she knew she was just going to have to come back to it. So, even though she was on edge with what she was going to do, she unfolded her bed, grabbed her sleeping bag, and curled up for a nap.

Beca was woken by her phone, chirping the chorus of "No Diggity". She shook her head and dug through her sleeping bag for her cell, finding it right before it went to voicemail. "Hullo?" She was still in a post sleep stupor and didn't think to even check the caller ID.

"Hey babe, were you sleeping?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. I took a nap in my office earlier, I'm exhausted, phone just startled me" Beca said, hearing her girlfriend giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Awww, I miss you already," the redhead cooed, not caring how sappy she sounded.

"Miss you too. Where are you now? I'm on the subway, Amy is insisting that we go out for drinks tonight..." Beca was sure Chloe could hear the sounds of the train in the background and needed a cover story, it was the first thing she thought of, and she figured Chloe wouldn't call Amy to check on her.

"Oh boy, don't have another drinking contest with her, okay? And I'm somewhere in Montana I think... Not really sure, it kind of all looks the same," she said with a laugh.

Beca laughed, "I promise we will not have a drinking contest, and I'll take a cab home, don't worry. Damn, three days on a train and then a four hour drive? But hey, it'll be worth it, right? I mean you've been missing your family like crazy, I'm glad you're going."

"It definitely will and I haven't gone to see Andy on his birthday in years..." Chloe said.

It had taken Chloe a long time to tell Beca about her brother Andy, even though he was the reason she never flew. When Beca came to Chloe's parents house for the first time she took Beca to his grave. Her brother, just a few years older than she was, died in a plane crash, and no one in her family has flown since. It was at his grave that she finally told Beca and it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. After taking Beca there the redhead was sure that her brother would approve of her girlfriend. Andy had been her best friend growing up, and him dying the summer before her freshman year of college devastated her.

"Tell him hi for me?" Beca asked.

"Of course Becs," Chloe said, smiling into the phone.

"Love you, Red."

"Love you too Beca," Chloe hung up the phone and smiled, so glad to have Beca in her life.

As soon as Beca finished her call with Chloe she stood up and stretched. The guy at the store was right, those beds were quite uncomfortable. She got up to use the restroom and as soon as she sat back down and opened her laptop she got a call from Jesse.

"Tell me you love me," he laughed into the phone.

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Jesse knew her well enough to know that she had done so. "Sureeee J, whatever you say."

"I found you a boom box, the guy is holding it for you until you get there," Jesse said.

"Awesome, thanks man." Beca quickly wrote down the address Jesse gave her and hung up. She did some googling and found out that it was just a few blocks from the train station. She could walk a few blocks in the Minnesota snow, right?

As soon as she found the address Jesse called her again. "Dude, what the hell is this cat's name? I'm here to feed it and I can't find it..."

Beca laughed, the cat's name was a running joke she and Chloe had. "Depends on who you're asking..."

"Well clearly I'm asking Chloe," Jesse joked.

"If you're asking Chloe his name is Tuxedo, but he goes by Tux." As Beca said this a dinner menu was slid under her door, she had half an hour to decide what to eat.

"And if I'm asking you?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin?" Jesse laughed, unsure if his best friend was serious or not.

"Yeah Kevin, Tuxedo is a stupid name for a cat. It's not a name it's an object of clothing... Although, uh, if you're trying to find him, call out for Tux... He won't respond to Kevin."

"Alright crazy, whatever you say..." Jesse laughed, called out for Tux and hung up the phone.

After dinner both of the rooms next to Beca's were unoccupied, the car was incredibly quiet- except for the usual train noise, but that could be edited out. She pulled out her mixing equipment and her favorite microphone and got it all set up. Since she knew how she wanted to mix the two songs, all she had to do was simply cut out the vocals by The Proclaimers and add her own. The DJ quickly had the track all set up and began to play it. Right on cue she began to sing:

**_"When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you  
When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the girl who's havering to you..."_**

After a few recordings of the song Beca had one that she deemed acceptable for her proposal to Chloe and saved it to her computer. She was exhausted and needed nothing more than sleep, so she once again unfolded the bed and curled up in her sleeping bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the chapter with the aforementioned suicide/self-harm trigger warning. Nothing in this chapter is crucial to any future developments or anything. XOXO.**

Beca woke up at 10:30 to find that she had missed a delivered breakfast. The DJ got up, threw on her jeans, a clean tank top, and one of her signature flannel shirts and after quickly running a brush through her hair she went to the dining car. The brunette ordered the largest coffee they made and grabbed a scone as well. She was walking back to her room, eager to give her track another listen when she heard someone speak to her.

"Uhm, uh, excuse me?" the voice called.

Beca turned around and replied, "Yeah, what's up?" Standing before her was a short- shorter than her, even- girl who looked to be about 18.

"You-you're Beca M-Mitchell..." she said.

"Yeah? " Beca said, confused. "I mean yeah, I'm Beca Mitchell." The DJ had yet to have any coffee and wasn't really up for the whole "thinking" thing yet.

"You're dating Chloe Beale, the singer?"

"Yes..." Beca said, still unsure where this conversation was going.

"She doesn't know me, and obviously you don't, but, well hearing one of her songs on the radio stopped me from killing myself, so can you, like, tell her thanks or something?" The shorter woman was clearly nervous to even approach Beca, and the DJ could see how hard it was for her to say that.

Although Beca planned on working on her mix until she had to switch trains, she was very curious, and surprised by this girl. "Wow, uhm, if you give me like two minutes to clean up in there you can come talk to me or whatever, y'know, if you want to..."

"Sure," she said, smiling gratefully at Beca.

Beca rushed into her room, pounded down half of her coffee, and quickly picked up her bags and threw them in the small bathroom. She converted the bed into the two sofas and put her laptop on the table. She was about to open the door when she noticed that she forgot to do something with her sleeping bag, so she threw that in the overhead compartment and opened the door. The DJ sat down on the sofa she spent all of yesterday on and motioned for the girl to do the same on the other side.

"Sorry to drop all that on you... I honestly didn't think I was going to do it, but, well, obviously I did. Wow, I didn't even tell you my name. It's Kira," the girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kira," Beca said. "Do you mind if I ask which song?"

"Oh, no, I mean, I told you that, might as well tell you the whole story. But only if you're interested, I don't mean to intrude or anything..." Kira said, looking worried.

"No, really, you're fine, I'm sure Chlo will want to hear this," Beca said encouragingly.

"It was 'Wind and the Mountain'," the girl replied.

"That's one of my favorites, Chloe's too actually," Beca knew how much that song meant to her girlfriend. It was on her first album, they met because Beca produced it. It took Chloe over a year to finally tell Beca what the song was about and Beca was shocked at just how strong her girlfriend was.

"It was just after my graduation. My mom always talked about how proud she was going to be when I graduated because the two of us have been through so much shit and I've been so brave," Kira sighed.  
"My mom and stepdad took my little brothers to the beach. I stayed home, my stepdad, he hates me, but that's not why I did it. I would never give the asshole the satisfaction. I had finally graduated so I decided it was finally time to do what I had been planning since last summer. I drew a bath and got out my razor blades. I turned on my favorite station and got in. After about five minutes I decided I was ready, but then that song came on. I'd heard some of Chloe's stuff on the radio and liked it, but I hadn't heard that one, so I listened to it. I, uh, started to cry, y'know like hardcore sobbing. While I was in there my mom must have gotten home because she heard me and came in. I told her everything. She wasn't mad or upset, she was just glad I was there. I knew I needed help so I checked in to an inpatient program. I got out just before Christmas... I have my own apartment now- I live just outside of Portland-, but I came to LA to tour UCLA's architecture school. That's what I want to do. I'm actually applying there for next fall."

Beca just sat there in silence. She was moved by the girl's story, how closely music had touched her. Beca understood just how much music could mean to someone and she was so glad that something she helped with (even though it was Chloe's song) saved someone's life. "Wow."

"Oh god I am _so_ sorry, I can't believe I just did that. I'll go..." Kira said standing up.

Beca stood up as well and stopped her. "Thank you. I- that was beautiful," Beca said.

Kira turned around and hugged Beca. "Thank _you_," she mumbled. "I haven't told anyone in the real world that story. Thank you." Kira broke the hug and smiled at Beca, who had a tear running down her cheek. "I really should go, I don't mean to impose."

"Wait! Just a second," Beca said. She walked over to the table and pulled out a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled her email address on the page and handed it to Kira. "If you ever need to talk to someone or whatever, here's my email. And when you're in UCLA kicking architectural ass, Chloe and I will, like, take you out to dinner or something."

Kira simply nodded and walked away smiling. It was not exactly how Beca planned to spend her morning, but she was glad she talked to the girl. The speakers announced that they would be arriving in Portland in twenty minutes so Beca grabbed her bags out of the bathroom and packed all of her things up. Only after finishing off her coffee of course.

**A/N: So that's all of the trigger warning. I had more I could've added from the next chapter to this one, but I wanted the chapter to just be the TW in case anyone wants to skip it. XOXO.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We'll be arriving in Portland in about ten minutes," the loudspeaker called.

Beca groaned, she had not had enough coffee nor enough time to shower. She threw all her bags on the benches and did a quick scan of the room. She picked up a spare auxiliary cable she had dropped as well as a few candy wrappers. She threw the wrappers in the bin and quickly surveyed the bathroom. Beca brushed her teeth again, as it was a small way to make herself feel a bit cleaner and threw that in her bag as well. Before she put her laptop away she triple backed up her mix, online, on her computer, and on a flash drive. She was _not_ going to lose this one.

Beca stared out the window, examining the city while she waited for the train to stop. Once it had she grabbed all of her bags and hurried off. She had a three hour layover before her train for St. Paul left and she needed a decent cup of coffee.

She stored her bags in a locker at the train station, but kept her laptop and mixing equipment with her, even though it was heavy. Beca sighed, looked at the snow outside, and put on her coat. Winter... Yeah, this wasn't her thing. She started walking down a street until she found an underground coffee shop that she figured would brew a decent cup. She knew Chloe would be suspicious that she hadn't called, so after she ordered her coffee, she did just that.

"Becs!" Chloe answered, picking up after just one ring.

"Hey Chlo', how are the parentals? Driving you crazy yet?" Beca asked, hearing Chloe laugh. "Oh, wait, those are my parents."

Chloe rolled her eyes, even though her girlfriend couldn't see it. "You're on speaker phone honey. My mom and I are making brownies... But it's good, really good. Mom had this soup that I love already made when I got home. We watched a movie after dinner, surprisingly we were able to come to a consensus."

"Wow, you got your parents, Braden, and Declan to agree on a movie?!" Beca laughed.

"Sure did! We watched 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off, I swear, if you could sit still long enough to watch a movie you might find that you actually like them..."

"Dream on Beale, dream on. I'm glad you're having a good time, even though I miss you like crazy." Beca sighed and took a sip of her coffee, she was exhausted.

"I miss you too. I _really_ wish you were gonna be here tonight..." Chloe trailed off.

Concerned, Beca asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's stupid. Declan's hockey team is having a party here. Everybody's bringing food and parents will be there, so it won't be crazy or anything. I just try to avoid his friends because they recognize me and they do one of three things, act all squirrelly and weird, whisper about me and then when I walk into the room they'll suddenly go silent, or they try to hit on me."

Beca laughed, "Aww, Chloe, if that's all you have to worry about, don't. And if someone tries to hit on you, just tell them about the crazy sex you had with your awesome girlfriend the other night. That should get them to shut up... Or get-"

"No! Do not finish that sentence. Ew. Also, hello! My mom is listening!" Chloe exclaimed, her face reddening.

"Hi Beca," Chloe's mom called from across the kitchen.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. Hey, wait a minute. You're making brownies for you brother but you won't make them for me? So not cool Beale," Beca laughed.

"Fine, as soon as I get home I will make you brownies," Chloe said, smiling into the phone.

"Red, there are other things you're going to be doing as soon as you get home-" Beca quickly stopped, remembering that Chloe's mom was listening. "Like the cat! Petting the cat. The cat misses you. He keeps sleeping on your side of the bed and won't let me hold him."

"Oh dear god, we are ending this phone call before my whole family walks into the kitchen!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Love you," Beca said.

"Love you too. Text me later? I very well may need to entertained and/or look distracted during this party..."

"Of course," Beca said. She hung up the phone and checked the time. She polished off her coffee and ordered another one to go. When her order was up she grabbed it along with her bags and headed back to the train station. She had to be back for the train in an hour and half, but she had nothing else to do, and it had momentarily stopped snowing so she went for it.

After walking all the way around the same block twice and making a few wrong turns, she again found the train station. The DJ now had only forty-five minutes until her train, so she sat down and called her mom.

"Beca?" Jennifer Mitchell asked after picking up the phone.

"Mom, I'm on my way to do something that has the potential to be really really stupid."

"I am not flying to LA to bail you out again, so Chloe better be there..." the older woman joked.

"Mom! I'm serious, come on!" Beca said, frustrated at her mother not seeming concerned.

"I'm sorry honey," Jennifer said, laughing lightly. "What are you going to do?"

Silence.

"Beca, you still there?"

Beca sighed into the phone, "Mom, I'm gonna propose to Chloe."

"Right now?!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm about to board a train to St. Paul. She's home visiting her family. She's going to be gone like a month and she forgot her scarf and it made me realize that I don't know what I would do without her and I just... Yeah."

"Are you _sure_ about this Beca?" Jennifer Mitchell didn't have anything against Chloe, in fact she loved the redhead. Chloe embodied many of the traits she had hoped to find in her own daughter. But proposing? That wasn't like Beca at all. Before Chloe, Beca never did commitment, it just didn't seem to be in the DJ's nature.

"Yeah mom, I think I am. I've had the ring since this summer... I really am," the brunette said, smiling. "Just don't tell _anyone. _Especially not dad. He's supposed to be coming to LA this weekend because he's got some conference and when he can't find me he very well may call you."

"Beca Francine Mitchell if you are proposing to Chloe just to avoid your father I _will_ come to Los Angeles just to kick your ass!"

"MOM! That is not why I'm proposing. Do you really think _that_ little of me?!" Beca said. She checked her watch and saw that her train was to be there in ten minutes.

"No Beca, of course not. I'm sure she'll say yes. But you better send me a picture."

"I want to keep this under wraps and I'm sure Chlo' will too. There's this gala in the first week of March for the Red Cross, we're going. I figured she would wear the ring, like in public, y'know, then... But I'll be sure to send you a picture. My train boards soon though, so I've gotta go. Love you," she said.

"Of course honey, just keep me posted. Love you too," the older brunette said before hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the late update, I had a crazy hectic weekend! I've got a busy weekend this week as well, but I'm hoping to have the update up on Sunday, although I can't make any promises at this point. Enjoy Chapter Seven! XOXO.**

Chapter Seven

Beca's train was quick to board and as soon as they got moving she got sat down and made a playlist for Chloe's brothers party. It was long, hopefully long enough to last the entire party. And it had none of Chloe's stuff on it, because she knew that the redhead would already be interrogated by the various mothers at the party. She put Chloe's favorite songs, including a few new mixes she had with Chloe in mind.

After settling on the final list she emailed it to Chloe and jumped in the shower. She felt gross and knew that a shower would help clear her head, maybe even give her a new perspective on her mix. The shower itself took her almost an hour because, well, she was showering on a moving train, which is not an easy thing to do. She fell over four times and eventually just gave up trying to stand and ended up sitting on the little bench inside the shower, forcing herself to forget how many other people must have sat in the same place.

The DJ had hoped the shower would make her feel better, but instead it just pissed her off, so once she had finished she put on some pajamas and made her bed. She hadn't even had dinner yet, but she wasn't in the mood to work on her mix. Beca considered texting Chloe to see how her brother's party was going, but figured that her girlfriend would text if she needed entertainment. She put on her headphones, turned up her music, and watched many small Washington towns pass by the train.

xxxXXXxxx

"Mom, I'm doing the music," Chloe stated firmly. Music was kind of her thing and she definitely didn't want a bunch of high school boys in charge of the music. They wouldn't hear anything but the gangster rap the small town Minnesota boys listened to in order to seem cool.

"That's fine darling, but why?" Annabelle asked her daughter.

"Because if you do it, you'll play my music and I don't really want to deal with all the parents judging my life choices –which you and I both know they will, especially with Mrs. Russell there- and if Declan does it, it will be terrible music that only the boys will want to listen to." Chloe walked over to the stereo and put in the disc she had burned from the playlist Beca sent her. She turned around and noticed her brother had entered the living room as well, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Declan, I swear to god if any of your friends try to hit on me I will punch them in the face," which did nothing but elicit an eye roll from her brother. "Fine, don't want me to hit them? Then I'll just do what Beca suggested and tell them about the really hot sex we had before I left..."

"Eww oh god Chloe, please, just hit them!" Declan said, blushing. "And anyway, not a lot of high school guys are gonna admit to listening to your music... Believe me, if people don't know you're my sister, I won't bring it up. People always assume I'm a rich stuck-up asshole or they tell me about how 'smokin' you are. I don't wanna hear that shit."

"Whatever D, but tell Tommy Kipling to keep it in his pants, okay?" Chloe called to her brother who was walking down the hall to answer the door which had just chimed. Remote in hand she clicked on the music and sighed. She hadn't had anything to drink yet and the time to deal with a bunch of high school boys, their judgmental mothers, and dads who always brought up her childhood in an attempt to avoid the fact that she had actually grown into a successful woman, was now.

Not to say that Chloe wasn't happy for her brother. In fact, she was very excited for him. She remembered going to her older brother's hockey games with Declan as a kid. He always wanted to be just like them. His team was doing amazing this season and she was actually able to go to a game, not just see video clips her mother sent her. But, a house full of practically half of Grand Marias paled in comparison to the evening she could be having with Beca in the city.

"Chloe Beale!" called the boy who had walked in the door, bro hugged Declan, and kicked off his shoes. Yes, this tall, blonde haired, blue eyed douche in a snap-back was none other than the dreaded Tommy Kipling. _Oh god, _ she thought. _This is gonna be a _long_ night..._

xxxXXXxxx

Twenty minutes later everyone had arrived and Chloe had dodged the advances of three of her brothers teammates. To make matters worse, she had been talking to so many people that she hadn't had the time to text Beca. She was finally able to break away when her mother sent her to the basement pantry for more chips, as the hockey team had already gone through the bags they brought up for the party.

As soon as she was downstairs she sat on one of the couches in their quasi-home theatre and pulled out her phone. No texts, no calls, nothing. Already annoyed with the party, she texted Beca.

_This party is hell and my mom's car is blocked in the driveway. Come bail me out when I get caught trying to hotwire a car so I can go to a bar?_

After she hit send she quickly checked Twitter and Instagram, grabbed the chips from the pantry, and walked back upstairs. Annabelle sent her up to the bonus room, as a lot of the boys were up there playing pool, pinball, and ping pong. Chloe walked in to chaos. There were guys everywhere, her eyes stung from the cloud of Axe she could smell, and it looked like they had found some silly string.

She attempted to find her brother, give him the food, and then bail, but wasn't able to. "Ayeee, Red!" A burly guy in a Detroit Red Wings jersey said.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" Cody and Declan had been close friends for a long time, so she wasn't too upset to talk to him.

"Nothing much, Declan's working us like crazy, I barely have time to do anything else, and I'm second captain!" he laughed.

"Well he's got a lot to live up to with his brother's records," she gestured to the various ribbons and trophies in a large case at the far end of the room.

"Oh yeah, I get that. Everyone knows Frankie's a fuck-up, but Rose is actually doing really well for herself." Frankie, Cody's older brother had gotten a girl pregnant senior year of high school. They both finished school, but her parents insisted they get married. He was now stuck in an unhappy marriage with three kids, working in the lumber industry, and drinking himself to death.

"Jeez, I haven't talked to Rose since we were both home for spring break senior year of college... God, that feels like so long ago. Where is she now? I remember she was looking at med school, right?" Rose was in the same year of school as Chloe. They had never really been close friends, but with a graduating class of less than 50, everyone was "friends" with each other.

"Yeah, she was. After she graduated from Minnesota State she ended up at the University of North Dakota for Sports Med. They've got a really good program there. She's one of the doctors for the Red Wings now, actually. Like she travels with them for games and stuff. Obviously if they get hurt they go to the hospital, but the teams like to have someone to monitor them regularly. Like someone who knows their history. So that's Rose. She really loves it."

Chloe could tell that Cody was proud of his sister. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but she knew that after Frankie, Rose was sort of a saving grace for their family. "That's really cool. You should tell her to give me a call if she's ever in LA, we can grab lunch. Although I don't exactly know how often they're playing hockey there," she laughed.

"Couldn't tell you," he said, laughing jovially. He looked over at a few of the guys who had been playing ping pong, but now appeared to be about to wrestle. Cody was stocky, and at least 6' 3", so she wasn't at all surprised when he said, "I should go take care of... That. It was nice talking to you Chloe."

"You too," she smiled.

Chloe hung around for a few more minutes, watching the guys. It was so _high school_. Everything they were doing, saying, it was all very typical. Just as she was turning to leave, the song changed, and she heard one of the team say, Roger something, she couldn't remember his last name, "Ayeee Dec, this beat is _dope_! Who is it?"

Declan looked up from the pool table. "I dunno man, ask Chloe, she's in charge of the music," he said while lining up his shot.

"Hey Ginger Spice, who's playing?"

"Oh, it's a mix by DJ Titanium, you've probably heard of her. Although you probably haven't heard this one... It's not on any of her albums. I helped her with it," the redhead said, beaming with pride. It was actually another of her favorite mixes, so she was glad to hear it.

"Aww man, that's that one DJ, the chick. She's hot!" he said.

"Tell me about it," Chloe said off-handedly.

"Hold up, you know DJ Titanium? I tried to get tickets to her concert in Minneapolis but it was sold out. Dammit D, you coulda hooked us up." Declan just mumbled something about how he only met her a few times and that he did go to that concert before he was saved by Chloe.

"Know her? Uhm, yeah, you could say that. We've been dating for almost four years now..." Chloe said with a lighthearted laugh.

"Fuck man, that is so cool!" Another one of the guys chimed in. "Roger's right, girl's bangin'!"

"And I'll be leaving now, _before_ I have to hear more about how hot my girlfriend is. I've seen it all already." She winked at the group of guys listening to her who began to holler and walked out.


End file.
